


Bakers And Agents

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Baker Taeyong, Hurt Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Protective Johnny, Quickburn, Secret Agent Johnny, Strangers to Lovers, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Whirlwind Romance, ten knows everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 4





	Bakers And Agents

**9:16 AM**

"Good morning Taeyong-hyung."Taeyong turned around as he shut the door behind him and saw Doyoung standing behind the front counter.Taeyong just gave him a tired smile in return."Good morning Doyoung-ah."He greeted back,all too aware of how tired he sounded.

Doyoung frowned at the older boy when he heard how tired his voice was."Did you not get much sleep last night hyung?"


End file.
